


deal with the devil

by 8dragon8



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Ficlet, Non-Graphic Violence, Tommy POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8dragon8/pseuds/8dragon8
Summary: Tommy should’ve listened to what they said about him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	deal with the devil

He should have known the risks. 

But, at the time, it seemed like the only option, the way to victory and the way to freedom. They could have their home back if they just made this simple choice. A strong ally, and a feared one at that, known throughout the land for his courageous wins…

and his blood-soaked ones.

“So, I heard you guys might need some assistance.”

Tommy thought this would be their salvation, he didn’t understand Wilbur’s hesitation, his trepidation about this… person. 

And at first, it was going great, well, as good as you could get on the run from the government. Tommy and Wilbur constructed their base and received gifts from another mysterious figure, and their so-called assistant was thriving. He collected equipment which had taken Tommy months to acquire in a matter of days and their group had no shortage of help from those around them.

Despite the man's eccentricities, their deal seemed to be paying off, and at that point, Tommy was hopeful for the future. 

Nonetheless, something had changed in Wilbur. He would sit over their maps and equipment until late in the night, muttering to himself, and when the sun rose he would be pacing the halls of their new home. Sometimes, on the particularly bad days, Tommy would hear him humming to himself, or worse, not hear him at all.

It shouldn’t have surprised Tommy when Wilbur told him about the new plan. 

The events of the festival…. shouldn’t have surprised him. 

He should’ve known the risks, the flaws, of a contract with the Blood God. 

Phil had told him after all, what it was like before this whole mess started, before they had built their nation from the ground up. 

“Once Techno has a taste for blood…get the fuck out. Run. If you're in the way…” and he had paused then, the look in his eyes had told Tommy all he needed to know.

“Well...you’re in the way.”

Tommy should have listened. 

And for some reason, for some fucking reason, he had trusted in him right up until the end of the festival, even after the fireworks… the massacre. 

He had gulped down the prickling feeling in his throat. “So… you just bent to the peer pressure?!”

“Yes, immediately.” 

It was said in the same monotonous tone as always. The same tone used when they had first met and the same tone used when he had protected Wilbur in front of the masses of people he would soon kill.

But still, Tommy had hope, he had protected L’Manberg after all, he had sabotaged Wilbur’s traps and the bombs hadn’t gone off. He had done what he could… right?

His stomach dropped. 

Tommy should’ve listened to what they said about him. The cries, the whimpers, the chants.

“Blood for the Blood God.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry if I haven't got all the lore right for this or if I've made mistakes. I wrote it in a burst of inspiration after watching sections of the festival livestreams. I really like the concept of "actual God" Techno haha, I hope I can write a more thorough fic about it not just a lil ficlet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! - G


End file.
